Beca Phantom
by Supergleekspider
Summary: Beca Mitchell is your average everyday girl. Well if being half ghost and fighting ghosts almost every night with her two best friends is considered normal than yes, she is very normal. Based off of Danny Phantom. Eventual Bechloe
1. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale: Part 1

Chapter 1

**I have no idea how this will turn out, I just thought of it and it seemed like a good idea. I'm not going in order of the Danny Phantom episodes, I'm just jumping all over the place.**

**This is a Bechloe fic with:**

**Beca as Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Chloe as Sam Manson**

**Cynthia Rose as Tucker Foley**

**and others will be determined later.**

**This is obviously AU. Everyone is in High School and Chloe is the same age as Beca and Cynthia Rose**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Danny Phantom**

* * *

Beca walks up the stairs from her basement to her kitchen while taking a sip of her drink. "Hey Jess." She greets her brother Jesse without even looking. When she double takes at the sight before her. "Bumper!?" She says in shock when she sees her number one tormentor. "W-What are you doing here?" She asks as she puts her drink down on the table and her arm phased through the table, causing all the books on the table to land on Bumper.

Oh Yeah. Probably should have mentioned that first. Beca Mitchell isn't exactly a normal girl. Well she was, but then a freak accident happened in her parents' lab and long story short she's half ghost.

"Watch it Mitchinoskey!" Bumper yells.

"Uh, sorry. Just passing through!" Beca says as she walks back down to the basement, closing the door behind her.

"So, dude. You coming to my party this weekend?" Bumper asks Jesse as he gives him an invitation.

"Yeah, Ok. But on one condition." Jesse says.

* * *

"Hey Beca!" Beca's Dad, Jack, calls to her. "Check out my latest invention in ghost grabbing technology; the ghost weasel!" He says while holding up a vacuum cleaner like device. "It collects ghost energy and shoots it back into the ghost zone."

"Does it work?" Beca asks.

"Why wouldn't it? Only one way to find out." Jack pushes the on button on the device. The second it turns on, however, it goes out of control and begins to suck up papers in the lab until it's jammed by the 'Mitchell Thermos', the device that Beca uses to catch ghosts, without her parents knowing of course.

"Damn it! Better get the Mitchell unlodger." Jack says as he hands the device to Beca and runs upstairs.

"Dad, couldn't you just throw it into..." Beca begins as she hits the reverse button on the device, causing the thermos to shoot out and land on the on button on the ghost portal, causing it to open. "Reverse!" Beca yells as a mad scientist looking ghost flies out of the portal.

"Child! You have freed me! Technus; ghost master of science and electrical technology!"

"Oh no you don't!" Beca yells as she puts the device down and jumps in the air and a spectral ring appears around her waist and splitting in half, revealing her ghost form. "You're not gonna use the technology in this lab to take over the world!"

"What?" Technus asks as he looks around the lab. "Hey! That's a great idea!"

Beca begins flying at top speed towards Technus and he makes a weapon appear in his hand and electrocutes Beca and knocks her back before she gets the chance to reach him.

"You know what? I've already been dumped on once in my own house." Beca says as she reaches to grab the weasel from the ground. "and that's enough for one day!" She turns on the device and it begins to suck up everything in the lab, including Technus. When Technus is sucked into the machine it starts to make a strange sound before it explodes, getting ectoplasm all over the lab.

"Beca! I'm coming back!" Jack yells down to the basement and Beca drops the device befor flying up and phasing through the ceiling.

* * *

"So, Saturday night plans." Chloe begins as her, Cynthia Rose and Beca sit at the Nasty Burger, their regular hangout spot. "I'm thinking the amusement park, I hear the roller coaster has a new free fall that shaves three years off your life expectancy."

"No way." Cynthia Rose begins. "It takes forty bucks to get in there, not to mention food and stuff."

"Hey, if you're tapped out I could lend you the cash." Chloe offers.

"Lend means repay and repay is out of my reach, right Beca?" Cynthia Rose asks Beca, who isn't paying attention. "Beca? Hello?"

"Great, it's the hottest party of the year, and Stacie's going and I'm not. Again." Beca grumbles.

"I don't understand what you see in her." Chloe says.

"Are you kidding? She's only, like, perfectly flawless." Beca says dreamily and Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Why don't we get invited to the really cool parties? We got style, charm, good looks. At least I do anyway." Cynthia Rose says.

"Dream on. On the social circuit, we're as invisible as Beca in her ghost mode." Chloe says as Bumper walks up.

"Here." An invitation is shoved in Beca's face. "Your brother made me invite you." Bumper looks over to Chloe and Cynthia Rose who are smiling at him, hoping to get an invitation. "Just. You. Show up. Shut it. Go home. And nobody gets hurt." He says and walks away.

"I... I'm invited." Beca says in disbelief. "I'VE ARRIVED!" She yells happily as she hugs the invitation.

"Swell." Chloe deadpans. "Send us a postcard from popularityville."

"I will!" Beca says happily as she runs off.

* * *

"Seriously Beca," Cynthia Rose begins as the trio walk to school the next day. "Ever since you got that invitation you've been all about the 'in' crowd."

"C'mon Cyn, that's ridiculous." Beca says before shouting over to one of Bumpers friends. " Donny! Looking good!"

"Becamister! Wohoo!" Donald shouts back.

"She's right Beca, it's like-" Chloe begins before getting cut off.

"Hey Mitchell! Come here!" Bumper shouts and Beca runs over.

"We're not even here." Chloe finishes.

"If you're coming to my party, you have to look the part. This is what we're all wearing Saturday." Bumper says and shoves a magazine in her face. "You have one, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I-I have two actually."

"Well just wear _one. _I might have had to invite you, but if you embarrass me, I swear Mitchell, you're gonna get it." He says before walking off with his friends and Chloe and Cynthia Rose walk up to her.

"Oh man. These must cost a fortune. Where am I gonna get the money by Saturday?"

"You know, I almost hate to offer, bu-" Chloe begins before getting cut off again.

"Hey Beca! You wanna hear my new CD? It's really crunk!" Stacie yells over.

"Is crunk good?" Beca asks Cynthia Rose.

"It's Stacie."

"Crunk's good!" Beca says. "Be right there!" She yells over to Stacie before running off.

"Ok, this is getting really annoying." Chloe tells Cynthia Rose.

* * *

"Hey Dad, can I borrow some money?" Beca asks her dad when she walks into her kitchen with Jack, Sheila and Jesse.

"You want money, you gotta earn it." Sheila, the step monster, answered.

"You mean, get a job?" Beca asks.

"Either that or sell something, like your old comic books or some other junk you don't need. Maybe try selling some of your mixes." Jack says.

"Uh, speaking of junk, that junk from the ghost weasel explosion needs to go in the shed. If there's room." Sheila says, pointing to the two boxes filled with the remains from the explosion. " That old thing hasn't been cleaned out in years."

"This is not junk." Jack says, while grabbing one of the boxes. "Every single item in this box has vital importance to me." Shelia grabs something from the box.

"Do you even know what this is?" She asks, holding up a gadget.

"No clue. But I know it's important so it's off to the shed." Jack says while shoving a box in Beca's hands.

* * *

When Jack and Beca get to the shed, Jack turns the lights on and Beca immediately put down the box, followed by Jack dropping the other box on the floor.

"You know maybe I should get rid of this junk." Jack says before shrugging his shoulders and walking out of the shed. "Oh well, that's a job for another day." Jack adds.

"Saturday's another day." Beca says with a mischievous smile before turning the lights off and walking out of the shed.

* * *

**Each episode is probably gonna be two chapters.**

**What do you guys think? Should I continue?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale: Part 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews favs and follows. I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised your dad let you sell off all of his stuff." Chloe says to Beca the next day at a huge garage sale outside of Beca's house.

"Yeah, well he's been planning on getting rid of this stuff for a while. He won't even miss it." Beca says with a chuckle. "I hope." She adds.

"Well, I'm pleased with the turnout today." Cynthia Rose says while leaning back in her chair.

"I'm still 20 bucks short of what I need for those sweats." Beca says while counting money.

"You're still welcome to hang out with us tonight. Movie marathon at my place." Chloe says.

"Your place? Wow, you've never invited us to your place before." Beca says, shocked.

"That's because we're out with you every night hunting ghosts. I figured it's time-" Chloe gets cut off. Again.

"Hey Mitchell!" Bumper yells over to Beca and she runs off again. Chloe sighs.

"-for you to totally ignore me for about the billionth time this week."

"I got so much school work that my computer's overloaded." Bumper tells Beca. "Got anything to make it work?"

"Sure do." Beca says while picking up two devices, one of which was glowing a ghostly green for a brief moment. "This motherboard and this Portals XL operating system will make it work like it's brand new." Beca hands the two devices to Bumper. "20 bucks takes it all, and I'll even throw in this upgrade disk." Beca holds up the disk.

"Done." Bumper snatches the disk and hands her a 20 dollar bill "See you tonight. And just because I can't believe I'm saying it, I'll say it again. See you tonight." Bumper says before walking off.

"20 bucks! I"M IN!" Beca shouts triumphantly. "Oh man, I better get to the mall before the shops close." Beca goes over to Chloe and Cynthia Rose. " You guys don't mind cleaning up for me do you?" Beca asks and before the even get the chance to answer she speaks again. "Great! See ya!" She runs off.**  
**

"So now we're her clean up crew too?" Chloe asks Cynthia Rose and when she looks over she sees Cynthia Rose running off.

"Se you tonight!" Cynthia Rose shouts.

* * *

Later that night, Cynthia Rose walks up to Chloe's doorstep and rings the doorbell. Chloe answers the door and steps aside so Cynthia Rose can walk in

"Hey C R. C'mon we're watching movies downstairs." Chloe walks downstairs and Cynthia Rose follows. When they get downstairs Cynthia Rose's jaw drops to the floor.

"_This _is your downstairs!?"

"What? Too much?"

"Uh huh." Cynthia Rose says walks further into the room

"I know I probably should have told you and Beca this years ago, but my family is kind of filthy rich. Hehe, weird huh?"

"Woah, time out." Cynthia Rose turns to look at Chloe. "You're loaded!?"

"My great granddad was an inventor. He invented that machine that turns cellophane around deli toothpicks."

"You're the deli toothpick cellophane twirling heiress?" Cynthia Rose asks while hoping on a chair. "No Way!"

"L-look, if this is too much for you, we could do s-something else."

"Are you kidding?"

* * *

"Popularity, here I come!" Beca says while riding her scooter back to her house with the new sweats in her hands. All of a sudden she gasps and a cool blue mist, which she dubs he 'ghost sense'. Out of nowhere a glowing green razor comes flying towards her and knocks her helmet off.

The razor turns atound and strikes for Beca again, but Beca ducks in time so it doesn't shave her head. However the cord wrapped itself around Beca's waist and she screamed as it dragged her into the air. The razor blades became longer as it tried to hit Beca repeatedly, only to have Beca doge it every time.

"Whoa, Hey! I got my hair just the way I like it! On my head!" Beca yells and the razor turns into a giant butchers knife. "Alright, that's it. Going Ghost!" the blue ring appeared around Beca's waist and split in half, revealing Beca's ghost form. Before the knife could hit her, Beca phased out of the cord and flew into the air.

"Ok, it's a hair cut! Not a head cut!" Beca jokes before she flies towards the knife. The knife then turned back into the razor before Beca punched it and it crashed to the ground. The razor then turned into a giant pair of scissors and went to chop Beca, but she went intangible before it could chop her in half. It flew past her and she grabbed the cord.

She phased through several buildings before eventually slowing it down and stopping it. She spun around really fast and let go of the siscors, sending it flying the air. Beca turns her attention to a car zooming down the street, and it was heading right for her sweats and scooter. She flew down and saved them both in time.

She checked the jacket to see if it was Ok when she noticed a piece of glowing string on the ground. She changed back to human as she picked up her scooter and put on her helmet.

"I know I should be concerned, and I will be. Right after the party." She decides before zooming off.

* * *

"Will you stop asking questions! That's the whole reason why I didn't tell anybody." Chloe says to Cynthia Rose as she takes the seat next to her.

"I don't get it. With all this money why do you hang out with me and Beca? If you flash a little of that Bling Bling, you'd be miss popularity!"

"I don't need popularity C R, especially not if I have to buy it."

"Try telling that to Beca. Can you believe that people actually spent good money on that junk from her parents' shed?"

"Well, I did snag this really cool remote for three bucks." Chloe pulled out the remote and she didn't notice it glowed green for a moment. "And she did give Bumper a pretty cool deal on that computer stuff." Chloe said before the remote glowed green again and floated into the air.

"Uh... I'm not schooled in the ways of the rich, but do all of your remotes do that?"

"No. Well my toaster does, but it's from Denmark. That stuff Beca was selling must have been contaminated with ghost stuff!" The remote shoots out a green beam at the popcorn machine, causing it to blow up. It then shot one at the soda fountain, getting soda everywhere. It then phased through the ceiling. Chloe and Cynthia Rose ran outside to see where it went, but they saw a bunch of glowing green electronics flying through the air.

"Looks bad." Cynthia Rose began. "Looks like a job for Beca Phantom."

"Probably, and if I wasn't so mad at her right now, I'd probably care that it's gonna interrupt her big popular party. Shall we?" Chloe smiles before they both ran off.

* * *

The party wasn't at all what Beca was hoping. First of all her brother Jesse, the whole reason she got invited in the first place, didn't want to go. Second of all Bumper changed the dress code so she was the only idiot there wearing the outfit that she spent a fortune on.

"What am I doing?" Beca asks herself as she walked up the stairs in Bumper's house. "These guys aren't my friends. Ugh, I wish Cyn and Chlo were here, it's lonely being popular." Beca let out a sigh and at the same time her ghost sense went off. "That's odd." She says as she walks to Bumper's bedroom door and opens it to see a floating computer and other electronics floating around as they formed to make some sort of battle armor.

"Haha!" The ghost laughed evilly. "I am Technus! Master of all things mechanical! And once I complete my construction,you will all succumb to my awesome po-oo... Whoa." Technus trails off as the computer began to malfunction "What is wrong with me?" He asks as Beca looks to Bumper's bed.

"The upgrade. Bumper still hasn't upgraded the software." Beca says as she looks back over to Technus. "Oh No." Beca begins as she goes ghost. "You're not getting that upgrade disc and making herself more powerful."

"What? Another great idea! Hey, you should be a teacher." Beca flew towards the bed to grab the disc and Technus made a toaster appear from his shoulder and shot a blast which zapped Beca into Bumper's closet.

"Ghost Toast!?" Beca says while taking in her surroundings. "Geez, how many Letterman jackets does one guy need?" Beca pics up one of the many stuffed animals "And these... I don't even wanna know." Beca flies out of the closet **(Haha! No pun intended.) **and slams Technus into Bumper's bed before he could get the disc. In return, Technus slams her into a wall.

"You're a formidable opponent, but a little we behind the ears. Maybe you could use a little, drying off." Technus quipped before a claw came out and grabbed Beca and she screamed as it pulled her into the dryer in his chest. She screamed again as it turned on and she went for a spin. Technus then opened the dryer and Beca went crashing into Bumper's dresser.

Beca opened her eyes and clenched her fists when she saw Technus grab the upgrade disc. She let out a battle cry as she flies towards him and slams him into the opposite wall. Beca flies back up as Technus holds his computer head.

In their collision, the upgrade disc slipped into Technus disc slot. The disc slipped all the way in and the screen soon said upgrade complete. Technus the smiled an evil smile as Beca went intangible and lets out another battle cry as she flew towards him, phasing them both through the wall.

Soon after, Bumper came in his room and was surprised to see all of the damage. "Mitchell." He said softly before screaming, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

On the opposite side of town, Chloe was following the flying electronics all through town.

"Chloe!" Cynthia Rose ran up, panting. "I got the thermos!" She said while holding up the thermos. "You know, Beca should start carrying this in some sort of lunchbox."

"Everything is gravitating from here to Bumper's house." Chloe starts. "Looks like whatever fun Beca's having will be coming to an end soon." Chloe says with a smile but it dropped and they both fliched when they heard a crash and Beca groan. All of a sudden Beca was thrown back and was screaming until she hit the wall behind them.

"Hey Chlo. Hey Cyn. Glad you could make it." Beca says before she came crashing to the ground. Cynthia Rose and Chloe looked over to see a now giant Technus walking towards them.

"I am Technus! Master of technology, and destroyer of worlds!" Technus shouted. Beca then opened her eyes and, with a growl, began to fly towards Technus again. She went to hit Technus in the chest, only to have her get sent back and fall to the ground. She flew back up and tried to kick him, but was sent back. She then tried to throw rapid, small punches but Technus took his hand and knocked her back down to the ground.

"Guys! Help!" She yelled to Chloe and Cynthia Rose as she got up and flew back up. Chloe and Cynthia Rose considered helping her for a moment but turned their backs to her and crossed their arms.

"C'mon guys!" Beca pleaded when she got knocked back down. She flew up and got knocked down again. "Guys, c'mon! Seriously!" She flew back up to Technus' level and dodged multiple attacks. "I'm sorry I chose hanging out with the popular kids over you, it was stupid and shallow and I'll never do it again!" Beca pleaded really fast before getting knocked back down.

Chloe and Cynthia Rose smirked at each other before turning to Beca. "How can we be of assistance?" Chloe asks.

"He's running and old version of Portals XL." Beca says.

"Ugh, that piece of vaporware? It's the worst software ever."Chloe says.

"Keep him busy! I think I know how you can beat him." Cynthia Rose says.

"That I can do." Beca says before flying back up. "Get back you... hunk of my dad's junk!"

"Could mere junk do this!?" Technus pulled out a remote and Changes Beca into various forms.

"Give me that!" Beca snatches the remote and changes herself back before getting knocked back into the wall. "Cyn! Anytime!"

"I'm trying!" Cynthia Rose shouts back up while holding her PDA.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks.

"I'm trying to bypass the program, but I can't! He must have upgraded!"

"What do we do?"

"We need the latest version of Portals XL. But where are we gonna get it this time of night? "

"Leave that to me." Chloe says and pulls out her phone.

"Guys!" Beca yells back down to them while getting slammed into the wall repeatedly. A woman on a scooter soon pulls up.

"Here you go Chloe." The woman hand the Portals XL to Chloe.

"Thanks Tracy." Chloe hands her money.

"Whoa, you have access to the latest technology after hours?" Cynthia Rose asks Tracy, who nods. "What else can you do after hours?" She flirts.

"Just sign here ma'am."

"Uh, excuse me?" Chloe asks up to Technus. "Hey, I'm Chloe. I don't think I caught your name. Perhaps you should scream it really loud and shout your motive."

"Hello." Technus begins before screaming. "I am Technus! Manipulator of machines, lord of all gadgetry, wizard of integrated circuitry!"

"Go on, isn't there something else you wanna tell me?" CHloe says as she plugs something in.

"Oh yes! I am also master of allllll..ll" Technus begins to malfunction again.

"What's happening?" Beca asks.

"Portals XL is happening!" Cynthia Rose says as Technus shuts down completely. "And for my final trick." Cynthia Rose takes out the thermos and throws it to Beca. Beca catches it and takes the top off as it shoots out a beam and sucks Technus out of the armor and into the thermos. Beca closes the thermos as the armor falls apart.

"Nice going C R." Chloe says.

"Don't thank me, thank lousy software."

* * *

"So, what's the damage from this weekend?" Cynthia Rose asks while the trio is walking through the halls on Monday. "Did you get in trouble for taking your folks' stuff?"

"Not really. I hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out."

"Sounds like you got off pretty easily." Chloe says with a smirk.

"Well I do have to return those stupid sweats and refund everyone their money. I still feel terrible about the way I treated you guys. Of all people, I should be the one to know what it's like to be invisible."

"So, would you say you learned a lesson from all this?" Chloe asks, leaning against the lockers. Beca looks over to Bumpers locker as he opens it and a bunch of the stuffed animals from his closet fall out.

"MITCHELL!" He yells.

"Yep." Beca tells Chloe. "That one person's trash, is another persons revenge."

* * *

**What episode do you think I should do next? Remember I'm jumping all over the place, so I will go back and forth.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Splitting Images: Part 1

Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows.**

**BG-13: Details would be nice? What does that even mean? No seriously, could you specify so I know in the future?**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Danny Phantom**

* * *

"God, I can't believe I have to get a new locker." Beca said to Chloe and Cynthia Rose as they stood in front of Beca's trashed locker.

"You gotta hate the Box Ghost." Chloe mumbled. "How did you explain to Mr. Lancer how your locker got trashed anyway?"

"Well I obviously couldn't tell him I got into a fight with the Box Ghost, so I blamed it on Bumper. I don't think he believed me, but he didn't say anything. And now, cause that idiot Box Ghost trashed my locker, I've been assigned a new one." Beca said and read the paper in her hand. "Locker 724."

Both Chloe and Cynthia Rose gasped at the mention of the locker. Cynthia Rose then pointed to the locker behind them, which was supposedly Beca's new locker. It was rusted and dented and stuck out like a sore thumb compared to all the other lockers.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Beca asked as they walked over to the locker. "You look like you've seen a ghost, or you know something really scary that we don't see every single day."

"Hello! Locker 724! How do you not know the legend of Locker 724!?" Cynthia Rose exclaimed. Beca opened the locker and grazed her hand against the old mirror inside.

"What's the big deal with 724?" Beca turned her had and asked her friends. What she didn't notice was that the mirror began to sparkle. All of a sudden Bumper smacked Beca on the back of her head and she yanked her hand off of the mirror. She turned around to see Bumper and two of his friends standing there.

"Thanks to you Mitchell, I have detention for two weeks, because I 'trashed your locker'. I wouldn't want to put my hands anywhere near your stupid locker! Well, we should try out your new locker, with you inside!" Bumper picked Beca up, shoved her in the locker and slammed it shut. Bumper and his friends then walked away, laughing.

"I was gonna say that your locker is cursed, but I think you figured it out." Cynthia Rose said as she opened the locker and Beca fell out and stood right back up.

"I'll show you a curse. Cover me." Beca grabbed Chloe and Cynthia Rose and shoved them in front of her so she could change into Phantom mode without anyone seeing. She then turned invisible, flew up and flew through the halls until she found Bumper and phased into his body.

Bumper let out a yell as Beca possessed him. Beca then slammed Bumper's head against the lockers twice and the dunked his head into the trash. She then flew out of Bumpers body and changed back to normal before anyone saw her. Beca walked back over to her friends and high fived Cynthia Rose while Chloe gave her a pointed look.

"Beca." Chloe said.

"Relax Chloe. It's about time you used that Phantom advantage for ghostly get back." Cynthia Rose said before the trio walked off.

What they didn't notice was Locker 724, glowing green and a voice saying; "Bullies."

* * *

"So, Beca" Jack began when Beca walked into her kitchen. She took in the sight of Sheila working on some new ghost contraption and Jesse reading a comic book. "What's this I hear about you getting a new locker?"

"Oh, uh, hehe...It's no big deal really. Nothing for you and Sheila to get obsessive about." Beca said nervously.

"Why? Is it haunted!?" Jack said, very seriously.

"Don't worry Becs, you won't even notice us while we're staking out that locker during normal school hours." Sheila said and that immediately grabbed Jesse's attention.

"What!? N-no! Guys, please don't do that!" Jesse shouted. "I-I mean, come on you're gonna ruin our social life! I mean, Beca is already considered a clumsy nerd."

"Thanks Jesse. Real confidence builder." Beca deadpanned. Jack grabbed the metal gloves that Shelia was working on and slipped them on.

"And the best part is when that ghost comes out of that locker, I can spar with it mono y ghosto." Jack said while posing with the ghost gloves on.

"Oh Well, maybe girls will talk to us in college." Jesse said before walking away.

* * *

The next day at school, Beca stood by her locker and grabbed stuff for her next class when she looked over and saw two jocks terrorizing a poor band geek. She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker before walking to her next class.

The locker started glowing green again and said "Bullies" in a haunting voice. One of the jocks started running down the hallway as the other threw the band geek's hat like a football. Suddenly, Beca's locker door flew open and nailed the running jock in the face. The jock collapsed on the floor and the hat landed on his head.

Across the hall, and AV club kid was walking a computer cart down the hall when Stacie put her foot in front of the cart to stop it.

"I'm so fascinated by AV equipment. Can you show me how it works sometime?" Stacie said flirtatiously as Donald snuck behind the kid and tied his shoelaces together. Suddenly a trophy from the trophy case fell down on Donald's head.

He walked backwards into the fire extinguisher. It went haywire and sprayed into Stacie's face and hair as the AV kid's shoelaces untied their selves and went back to normal. The AV kid just shrugged and walked off.

* * *

In the lunchroom, Bumper walked over to the popular kids table and overheard their conversations.

"...And then out of nowhere this locker door flies open and nails me." one of the jocks said.

"I'm gonna be brushing this stuff out of my hair for weeks!" Stacie complained as she tried to brush her hair.

"It's like the school is haunted." Donald said.

Meanwhile, over at the lunch table where Cynthia Rose, Chloe and Beca were sitting, Beca smirked and stifled a laugh as she overheard the jocks'conversations.

"Apparently someone's been busy." Chloe said to Beca disapprovingly.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Beca responded with a smile. She then turned intangible and flew over into Bumpers body again. She then dumped the food on Bumper's tray on Stacie and flew back out of his body. She flew back over next to Chloe and turned visible again. "Now _that _was me."

"Beca, I don't think you should be using your powers like that."

"Don't listen to her Beca," Cynthia Rose began. "It's about time someone struck a blow for Sidney Poindexter."

"Sidney Whodexter?" Beca asked.

"You don't know about Sidney Poindexter?" Chloe asked.

"No. Why? Who is he?"

"Ok, well locker 724 was originally owned by a Poindexter back in the 50s. He was the victim of more cruel pranks than anyone in the history of Barden High School."

"Apparently picking on him was a graduation requirement." Chloe added. "He got stuffed in his locker so many times that it's believed his spirit still lingers there to this very day."

"Come on guys, that's ridiculous. You don't actually believe that do you?"

"Your half ghost and we fight ghosts everyday with you. Do you really think that _you _of all people should be telling us what to and what not to believe?" Chloe asked.

"Good point, but I d-" Beca was cut of by Bumper, who threw a bunch of meat patties at her face.

"Hey guys, why don't we _meet _my new locker neighbor?" Bumper jokes to some of his friends. Beca wiped the patties off of her face and growled as her eyes glowed green.

"Easy Becs," Chloe said and placed her hand on Beca's shoulder. "Take it easy." Beca sighed as her eyes turned back to normal.

"You're right Chlo, I-" Beca was cut off again by Bumper throwing other sandwich ingredients at her head.

"Enjoy your sandwich, neighbor!" Bumper shouted as he and his friends walked away laughing.

"That's it!" Beca shouted and stood up.

"Man, that dude really needs to shut up." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I wonder how Bumper would feel if he had a frog in his throat." Cynthia Rose said, which gave Beca an idea.

"Or twelve. In his pants."

"Oh no! You're not gonna break into the biology lab and exploit innocent amphibians for some juvenile revenge scheme!" Chloe scolds. Beca just stared blankly at her for a few seconds before she smiled and her eyes glowed green again.

* * *

Beca spotted Bumper opening his locker as she stood down the hall, in ghost mode, holding a box of frogs. She smirked and went invisible before flying over behing Bumper.

"Hey!" Bumper shouted as Beca pulled his pants towards her, grabbed his underwear and put them over his head. She then put the box of frogs into his pants. "Ow! Ooooo Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He then ran down the hall, screaming in pain.

Beca laughed at Bumper's expense. She didn't notice her locker glowing green again and chanting the "Bullies" mantra. It was only till a geeky black and white ghost boy came out that she noticed.

"Hey! I'm free! Finally! The doorway's been opened!" The ghost said before looking over at the laughing Beca. "You think that's funny, Buster?"

"Huh? What? You can see me?"

"Yeah, that's right bub. Now leave that poor kid alone."

"What? Oh. Hehe. Oh man do you have it backwards."

"Yeah, sure I do. You're the bully from where I'm standing."

"Uh, floating." Beca said pointing to the ghost's feet.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Floating. Let's see how you like getting bullied." The ghost lifted his hands up. Suddenly all the lockers began glowing green and started shaking as the ghost's eyes turned red. A bunch of books and pencils came out of the lockers and flew right into Beca. She went intangible as she flew back and phased into the library and phased threw the bookshelves before landing on the ground. Beca got right back up and flew back into the hallway in front of the ghost.

"Put an egg in your shoe and beat it bully!"

"Hey man! Back off!" Beca said pointing at the ghost. Her hand started to glow green and she looked at it strangely. She was shocked when a green beam came out of it and nailed the ghost in the chest and sent him into the locker. "What the fuck!?" She brought her hand closer to her face. "Is this, like, a new ghost power?"

The ghost floated back up as he held his head. "Whoa. That's a new trick."

"Hey! Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Sidney Poindexter, and wherever there is a nerd in need, I shall be there!"

"Yeah, well you're gonna be going down in about two seconds!" Beca then flew up and went intangible again and tackled Poindexter. The two went phasing to the floor until they hit the basement, hard. Beca struggled to get up but suddenly the spectral ring appeared at her waist and split in half, turning her back to normal.

"Holy smokes! You're the Halfa!"

"The... Whata?"

"The Halfa! Everyone in the ghost zone knows about you! You're half a girl, half a ghost! The Halfa! You have all our powers on the human plane and..." Poindexter trailed off before he got angry. "And you were using your powers for Evil!?"

"What!? NO! Just listen. I took over Bumper's body becau-"

"Hey wait, you can take over a person's body? Jeez I would flip if I had your powers. I wonder..." Poindexter went intangible and flew into Beca, causing her to shake and turn green.

"Hey! What are you d-doing!?"

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine, bully!"

"Listen to me! Bumper... Isn't.." That was all Beca could say before she lost control of her body. She started to contort in strange ways until Poindexter took over.

"You may use your powers to pick on innocent kids." Poindexter said as Beca floated out of her own body. "But I sure as sugar, won't!" Poindexter said in Beca's body.

Beca screamed as she was dragged through the halls until she phased into her own locker and into the mirror. The locker door flew open and Beca saw a strange black and white world. A jock with weird 50s hair walked by before looking back into the locker.

"Hey Poindexter!" The jock taunted and Beca raised her eyebrow in confusion. She looked behind her and screamed at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, been busy with work.**

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


End file.
